


Всё только к лучшему

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Квентин — единственный в лагере выживших человек, который верит, что Майкл Майерс способен измениться в лучшую сторону. И единственный, кто готов его поддержать и успокоить во время панической атаки.





	Всё только к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рай](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520676) by yugoslavian bastard. 

> Есть у меня хэдканон, что Майкл убивает потому, что Сущность завладела его разумом ещё когда ему было шесть лет, но по какой-то причине сразу утащить к себе в испытания не смогла. В этом фанфике он (возможно) избавился от контроля Сущности и теперь переживает сильные флэшбэки и ужас по поводу того, что сотворил, вот так.

Майкл Майерс, мягко говоря, с трудом приживался в новом лагере. Все его сторонились, все относились к нему с опаской: даже без своего верного ножа и нечеловеческой силы, что давала ему Сущность, он был способен свернуть кому-нибудь шею. Никто не знал, мог ли выживший убить выжившего, но ведь никто до сих пор и не пытался. Если синяки и ссадины от редких потасовок — чаще всего организованных Дэвидом Кингом — исчезали во мгновение ока, то что должно было произойти с мёртвым телом? Стала бы Сущность его возрождать, как после смерти в испытании? Если нет, то дело дрянь. Если да — ещё хуже. Ведь тогда открывались широкие возможности для произвола со стороны «волка в овечьей шкуре», коим большинство обитателей костра считало Майкла. Исходя из его молчания, нельзя было утверждать наверняка, что прежняя жажда убивать и впрямь оставила его. Можно было только верить, а верить готовы были немногие. Если быть точнее — всего один человек, и этим человеком был Квентин Смит.

На испытаниях все по привычке пугались, видя в тумане высокую фигуру, а Майкл по привычке наблюдал за остальными издалека, лишь через некоторое время вспоминая, что теперь ему это было ни к чему. Генераторы он чинил на удивление хорошо. С суровым сосредоточенным лицом он безошибочно соединял один провод с другим, и тогда можно было забыть, что он здесь «лишний» — костюм механика полностью соответствовал этому занятию. Кроме того, Майкл отлично прятался, несмотря на свой рост, и большую часть испытания оставался незамеченным. Но в моменты, когда убийца всё-таки обнаруживал его, он словно впадал в ступор и только и мог, что уставиться на врага. Он не знал, что такое «убегать», он знал только «преследовать» и «уничтожать». Его руки тянулись к шее убийцы, но это приводило лишь к тому, что он их отдёргивал, как ошпаренный, и с непониманием смотрел то на них, то на убийцу.

Некоторых бывших «коллег» это забавляло, и они не чурались высказаться в адрес Майкла перед тем, как принести его в жертву, а некоторые, наоборот, жалели и оставляли в живых. Товарищи по команде, за исключением Квентина, весьма неохотно спасали Майкла, когда он всё-таки оказывался на крюке, потому что у него были сложности и с пониманием взаимовыручки. Если он кого-то и спасал, то это были Квентин и Лори; другие люди для него словно бы не существовали. И то Лори, по собственному признанию, лучше бы умерла, чем позволила ему себя спасти. Она терпеть не могла даже находиться в одной команде со старшим братом.

Сущность отобрала у Майкла не только особую силу и оружие, но и его пугающую белую маску. Теперь он выглядел более человечным и уязвимым, а его эмоции хотя бы отчасти перестали быть книгой за семью печатями. Квентин часто обращал внимание других на этот факт и пытался всех убедить, что они были не правы, оказывая ему такой холодный приём. _ Вот же, посмотрите на его лицо! Он человек! Он умеет чувствовать! _

Увы, его увещевания не действовали. Все были настроены неизменно враждебно по отношению к Майклу. Особенно горазд на угрозы был Дэвид: несколько раз он вызывал Майкла на драку, потому что «давно мечтал набить морду хоть кому-то из этих сраных убийц». Остановить возжелавшего подраться Дэвида было практически невозможно, спасало только то, что сам Майкл был крайне… безразличен. Он никак не реагировал на агрессивные выпады Кинга и даже не пытался увернуться от его кулаков. Если в испытаниях он что-то делал, то у костра он впадал в состояние, напоминавшее сон с открытыми глазами, лишь иногда обращая затуманенный взгляд на обеспокоенного Квентина рядом или на свою сестру, которая, напротив, держалась от него подальше.

Квентин был жутко расстроен из-за этого. Он ведь был преисполнен надежд на сближение с Майклом, но в итоге их постоянно разлучали испытания и странное поведение самого Майкла. Он даже чувствовал вину за нынешнее положение Майкла, — ведь так его наказала Сущность за то, что он помешал Крюгеру расправиться с Квентином, за то, что спас его — но всё время одёргивал себя. Как он мог желать, чтобы Майкл снова стал убивать, чтобы его разум вновь затмили первобытный гнев и жажда крови? Нет, нет, как бы бывшему убийце ни было плохо сейчас, это не было наказанием. Это был шанс для него исправиться и начать жить заново, не нарушая более пятую заповедь. Так что Квентин набрался терпения и ждал, когда ситуация начнёт меняться к лучшему — а он искренне верил в лучшее.

И однажды настал такой день, когда что-то поменялось — но сначала было сложно сказать, к лучшему или худшему.

Однажды Майкл вернулся к костру после смерти от рук убийцы. Никого больше с ним не было, что значило: он умер первым.

Он лежал без сознания, как это обычно бывало с жертвами убийства, но никто не спешил приводить его в чувство. Клодетт, Дуайт и Дэвид перешёптывались, с опаской поглядывая на него, Билл морщил лоб, почёсывая свою бороду, а остальные будто и не замечали его вовсе, каждый занятый своим делом. Квентин с недоумением подошёл и спросил у Клодетт:

— А почему вы не лечите Майкла?

Клодетт промолчала, отводя взгляд, Дуайт нервно начал подбирать вводные конструкции, а Дэвид сказал прямо:

— Потому что он грёбаный убийца, вот почему.

— Больше нет! — запротестовал Квентин. — Дьявол покинул его! Он на нашей стороне, он теперь такой же выживший, как и все мы!

— Да нихрена подобного! — сплюнул Дэвид так, что было почти не слышно, как Клодетт заметила в более вежливой манере:

— И всё же мы не можем ему доверять…

— Ради Бога, ребята, он же не может нас убить, — устало возразил Квентин: он слишком много раз ввязывался в этот спор.

Следующий аргумент Дэвида тоже его нисколько не удивил:

— Да ладно? Раньше у него неплохо получалось!

— Прошлое — в прошлом, — с нажимом произнёс Квентин и обратился ко всем: — Да, он ещё не вполне осознаёт свою новую роль, но кто из нас сразу всё понял и принял, когда попал сюда? Ему нужно время на адаптацию, как было оно нужно нам всем. Как было сказано в послании к Ефесянам, четвёртой главе, тридцать втором стихе: «Будьте друг ко другу добры, сострадательны, прощайте друг друга, как и Бог во Христе…»

— Херня полная, — оборвал его Дэвид, совершенно не впечатлённый библейскими мудростями, и Билл разразился хриплым хохотом вперемешку с кашлем.

На речь Квентина обратила внимание Нея, и она сухо прокомментировала:

— Слова-то красивые. Вот только ты идиот.

Возмущённый Квентин едва успел раскрыть рот, как Мэг сердито выступила вперёд и заявила, сжимая кулаки:

— Без обид, Квентин, но о каком боге и прощении может идти речь, когда мы застряли в настоящем аду? Ты как хочешь, а я не собираюсь дружить с ублюдком, который ещё вчера радостно меня потрошил.

И она ушла прочь быстрым шагом, уводя за собой и Нею. Квентин в отчаянии вскинул руки, не найдя, что ей ответить. Билл смотрел на него с недоброй насмешкой, Дэвид — как будто хотел врезать, а Клодетт — со смесью сочувствия и осуждения. Он также поймал на себе взгляды других ребят, которые сейчас не были на испытаниях, и услышал с дальнего бревна перешёптывания Кейт и Джейн. Ему оставалось только радоваться, — хотя и «радость» в таком контексте была громким словом — что Лори не было рядом. С ней всё было куда сложнее. Она не одобряла связь Квентина с Майклом, когда тот был убийцей, да и сейчас не могла этого принять. На самом деле, Квентин сдуру попытался примирить брата и сестру сразу после того, как Сущность выкинула Майкла к костру выживших, но не преуспел в этом, и между ними троими стало только больше неловкости и напряжённости. Будь она у костра в этот момент, ей было бы тяжело наблюдать за происходящим.

Квентин беспомощно обратился к Дуайту, всем видом моля его что-нибудь сказать или сделать. Он же лидер, он должен был понимать, за ним было и конечное решение, так?.. Дуайт поднёс руку к губам, пытаясь незаметно отгрызть парочку ногтей, а глаза его расширились от тревоги.

— Да, конечно, сложно… — мямлил он, беспокойно поглядывая на каждого вокруг него по очереди, — но всё-таки Квентин в чём-то прав и…

— Говори уже, — махнул рукой Дэвид с тяжёлым разочарованным вздохом.

— Клодетт, неси аптечку и травы, — уже чётко приказал Дуайт, и Клодетт как-то обречённо ушла прочь.

Всё это зрелище не просто расстраивало, но и раздражало Квентина. Он понимал своих друзей, но он и о Майкле очень беспокоился. Было больно смотреть на то, как никто не хотел ему помогать. Когда Клодетт вернулась, Квентин вызвался сам проводить процедуру «воскрешения». Она быстро согласилась, но всё же поставила условие, что будет следить за процессом. Квентин и сам был неплохим лекарем, но от помощи не стал отказываться. Он был благодарен Клодетт за то, что она сделала хоть какой-то шаг в сторону принятия «новичка».

Все разбрелись по поляне и больше не обращали внимания на то, что происходило с Майклом. А может, сам Квентин был так сосредоточен, что не замечал ни взглядов, ни комментариев своих товарищей. Тем лучше для него. Действие было похоже, скорее, на колдовство, чем на обычное лечение или на христианский обряд. Квентину это не нравилось, но таковы были законы, по которым жил Туман. Под надзором Клодетт и чуткими руками Квентина пробуждение прошло гладко, и когда Майкл раскрыл глаза, он не выказывал никаких признаков недомогания, которое часто испытывали возрождённые. Однако он резко подскочил на месте, а затем встал и, развернувшись в противоположную сторону, быстрым шагом двинулся в лесную чащу. Клодетт проследила за ним растерянным взглядом, а Билл покачал головой и закурил следующую сигарету.

— Неблагодарный пёс, — сказал он с величайшим презрением в голосе.

Его комментарий был поддержан ропотом вокруг. Квентин не стал тратить времени на препирания и побежал в лес за Майклом.

* * *

Далеко ходить не пришлось — Майкл сидел посреди полянки, обняв колени. Ещё издалека Квентин заметил, что с ним было что-то не так: он странно раскачивался взад-вперёд. Квентин сорвался с шага на бег и через несколько секунд был уже рядом.

— Майкл! — окликнул он, упав на колени напротив него.

Майкл дышал шумно, часто и поверхностно, его глаза были широко раскрыты, а на лбу выступил пот. Квентин сначала испугался, но, не обнаружив вокруг ни одного признака опасности, понял, с чем он имел дело. _ Паника. _ Он был знаком с этим состоянием и знал, как действовать. Он решительно, но мягко взял Майкла за плечи, так, что он перестал раскачиваться. Всё его тело содрогнулось под руками Квентина, а дыхание стало на мгновение совсем бешеным, поэтому Квентину стоило большого труда произнести ровно и спокойно:

— Майкл, я рядом. Всё хорошо.

Майкл вздёрнул голову, и Квентин встретился с его испуганным взглядом. Его сердце сжалось, а руки стали поглаживать плечи Майкла в попытке успокоить. Он добавил:

— Всё закончилось. Ты в безопасности.

Слова вышли не слишком уверенными из-за того, что сам Квентин разволновался, и он боялся, что это не поможет Майклу. К счастью, простых слов всё-таки оказалось достаточно, и скоро Квентин почувствовал, что его дыхание стало спокойнее и глубже, хотя он до сих пор испуганно озирался и дрожал. Некоторое время Майкл смотрел на Квентина, а затем закрыл лицо ладонями и резко развернулся всем телом в другую сторону, вырвавшись из его хватки. Теперь взгляд Квентина упирался в его спину.

— Ох, Майкл… — вырвался у Квентина сочувственный вздох.

Он хотел сесть рядом с ним или напротив него, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Майкл не хотел смотреть ему в глаза. О том, чтобы оставить его в одиночестве, не шло и речи. Поэтому Квентин пододвинулся и прислонился спиной к его спине. Свои руки он расположил по бокам, нарочно таким образом, чтобы Майклу легко было до них дотянуться. Некоторое время он молчал, глядя во мглу и соображая, что сказать. Наверное, не было смысла спрашивать, в порядке ли Майкл, потому что, очевидно, он был не в порядке. Не стоило и задавать вопросы, требовавшие развёрнутого ответа, потому что Майкл всё равно бы не ответил. Квентин до сих пор точно не знал, было ли его молчание выбором или врождённой немотой. Из свидетельств Лори и собственных наблюдений он предполагал, что всё-таки Майкл мог говорить, поэтому время от времени задавал ему короткие вопросы в надежде когда-нибудь услышать его голос. Вот и сейчас он кратко спросил, слегка повернув голову:

— Кто это был?

Но Майкл ничего не сказал. Вместо слов он впился ногтями в землю и провёл по ней, оставляя глубокие хищные царапины. _ Фредди. _ Квентин скривился в отвращении. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что сделал этот подонок, и уж тем более он не стал бы выбивать подробности из Майкла. Плохо становилось от одной мысли, что теперь Фредди мог как угодно издеваться над ним, не встречая отпора и заслуженной кары. Квентин решил впредь держать фонарь в одной руке и осколок — в другой, чтобы хоть как-то, хотя бы жалко и мелочно, но отомстить этому исчадию ада, когда они встретятся в следующий раз.

— Хочешь, чтобы я побыл с тобой? — задал он ещё один вопрос.

В ответ Майкл кивнул и медленно убрал руки от лица. Тогда Квентин расслабился и совсем лёг ему на спину. Он начал говорить на отвлечённую тему, как в старые времена, когда они встречались в лесу между испытаниями, и ему подумалось, что с этой точки зрения почти ничего не изменилось. Это было хорошо. Сейчас как раз нужно было воссоздать знакомую и комфортную ситуацию.

— Недавно я видел сон, что очень странно само по себе, ведь здесь мы обычно не видим сны. И всё же мне приснились мои друзья из реального мира: Джесси, Крис, Дин и Нэнси… мы будто были в школе, и всё было нормально, за исключением того, что в школе в коридорах стояли генераторы, и я показывал всем, как их чинить. Эх, видимо, совсем я заработался, мне бы в отпуск.

Майкл тихо фыркнул — наверное, ему показалось это забавным. Это был хороший знак. Квентин поинтересовался:

— А тебе снятся сны?

Майкл покачал головой и указал пальцем в чёрное небо. Квентин понял, что он хотел сказать, но уточнил:

— Ты видишь только тьму?

Утвердительный кивок.

— Вот и у меня чаще всего так, — протянул Квентин. — Либо тьма, либо общение с Сущностью. Но я даже благодарен ей за это, ведь я больше не вижу кошмаров, и Крюгер не может залезть в мои сны. Я могу спать! Другое дело, что не всегда хочу…

На этих словах Майкл издал короткий недовольный звук, и Квентин легкомысленно отмахнулся.

— Да ладно тебе! Ты меня в реальном мире ещё не видел! Вот там-то я был близок к той стадии, когда у тебя появляется несуществующий друг, который варит мыло.

Квентин засомневался, что Майкл понял отсылку, и на всякий случай пояснил:

— Ну, я в одном фильме это видел. Знаешь, а ведь в Институте стоят какие-то телевизоры. Может быть, если удастся понять, как они работают, я его тебе покажу. Хотя не знаю даже, где сам фильм возьму. Может, однажды я найду кассету или диск с ним в лесу, как нашёл тогда плеер.

Он улыбнулся, представив себе эту картину: он и Майкл сидят на диване и вместе смотрят телевизор. Такая простая и, в то же время, невероятная радость. С другой стороны, раньше Квентин и о плеере не мечтал, но потом они с Майклом много раз вместе слушали песни на нём. Чем чёрт не шутит, может, и фильм они действительно посмотрят…

Пока он думал об этом, его рука сама собой невесомо коснулась руки Майкла. Майкл ответил на его прикосновение таким же еле заметным шевелением пальцев. И вдруг Квентин почувствовал, как Майкл заворочался и поднялся с земли. Он полностью развернулся в сторону Майкла, а Майкл сел напротив него. У Квентина снова появилась возможность заглянуть в бледно-голубые глаза, которые ещё не так давно были полны чёрной дьявольской одержимости. Один глаз был безнадёжно искалечен и ничего не видел, но даже так новый взгляд Майкла был прекрасен, потому что он был чист. Пусть и немного смущал своей пристальностью. Квентин обратил внимание на скрещенные на коленях руки Майкла и спросил:

— Можно взять тебя за руки?

Они часто это делали, поэтому Майкл без колебаний потянулся к Квентину, и Квентин переплёл свои пальцы с его пальцами. Ему очень нравилось держать Майкла за руки, ведь они у него были большими и тёплыми в противовес вечно мёрзнущим тонким конечностям Квентина. Как и весь Майкл, собственно. Обнимать его, конечно, тоже было тепло и приятно, но пока Квентин проявлял осторожность. В таком состоянии, как сейчас, Майкл мог болезненно воспринять любое неожиданное прикосновение.

Так они и сидели в полной тишине, разглядывая друг друга и держась за руки, ладонь к ладони, запястье к запястью. Майкл порой слегка наклонял голову, как он обычно это делал, когда о чём-то задумывался. И тогда Квентин поймал себя на мысли, что, хотя Майкл и выглядел суровее, и черты лица у него были другие, между ними прослеживалось что-то общее. Например, голубые глаза. Волнистые каштановые волосы. Одежда в тёмно-синих тонах. И враг в лице Фредди. На этом Квентин невольно усмехнулся, и Майкл подозрительно прищурился.

— Я просто подумал, что ты теперь совсем как я, — пояснил Квентин, — голубоглазый брюнет в синей одежде, которого преследует Фредди Крюгер…

Он не договорил, потому что ему стало смешно от собственных слов, и он затрясся от нараставшего хохота. Майкл не вполне понимал его веселья, но всё же уголки его рта приподнялись в маленькой улыбке. Эта улыбка не ускользнула от взора Квентина, и скоро он перестал смеяться, очарованный столь редким зрелищем. Он только захотел сказать что-нибудь, как вдруг Майкл отпустил его и уверенно положил руку ему на щёку, пристально глядя на его губы. Сердце Квентина пропустило удар.

— Ты… ты хочешь… — попытался он спросить, но сбился, потому что Майкл мгновенно приблизился к его лицу и застыл на мизерном расстоянии. Разволновавшийся Квентин еле собрался с силами, чтобы прошептать, глядя Майклу прямо в глаза: — Хочешь поцеловаться?

Майкл не кивнул и не покачал головой — он просто приблизился ещё немного, так, что Квентин почувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. Тогда Квентин закрыл глаза и подался вперёд. Где-то внутри он боялся, что им помешают или что он неправильно понял Майкла, однако все сомнения развеялись, когда их губы соприкоснулись. Поцелуй вышел немного неловким, потому что Майкл сильно вцепился в Квентина, сжимая в пальцах его куртку на спине, а Квентин едва не свалился на землю под напором Майкла. Но Квентин совсем не возражал. Его руки зарылись в волосы Майкла, удивительно мягкие — _ ох, но ведь волосы у любого человека мягкие, о чём он думает? _ — а Майкл в ответ стал целовать его с ещё большей жаждой. Квентин осмелел и крепко обнял его, сильнее прижимаясь к его губам своими и наслаждаясь этим долгожданным моментом, который ему снился с тех самых пор, как они встретились в лагере выживших.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Квентин заметил, что у Майкла было такое выражение лица, будто он узнал что-то новое и был слегка удивлён. Что ж, Квентин и сам чувствовал что-то необычное. И он озвучил своё предположение:

— Сейчас всё как-то по-другому ощущается, да?

Майкл немного подумал и пожал плечами. Квентин озадаченно почесал макушку. И как понять, что у него было на уме? Майкл, впрочем, не дал ему времени сформулировать следующую догадку — он нетерпеливо потянул его за рукав куртки.

— Что такое? — растерялся задумавшийся Квентин.

Майкл посмотрел на него с прищуром, будто был раздражён тем, что Квентин его не понял. А в следующую секунду он просто взял и загрёб Квентина к себе в объятия. Квентин вскрикнул от неожиданности и рассмеялся. _ Так вот чего он хотел! _ Он обнял Майкла в ответ и прижался головой к его груди.

По правде говоря, Квентин не знал, что могло выйти из их отношений. Раньше он старался даже не думать об этом, ведь всё было таким странным, противоречивым и, казалось, не имело никакого смысла. Но теперь, когда они были на одной стороне, когда Майкл был уже именно Майклом, а не Тенью, Квентин мог позволить себе надежду на их собственное счастье в безбожной обители Сущности. И в этот миг, когда Майкл сжимал его в своих объятиях, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, он точно знал: всё только начиналось, но уже менялось к лучшему.


End file.
